Turn Around
by CatStar
Summary: This is a fic of Taichi's thoughts after what happened at Yamato's concert in


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Agumon, or any character or Digimon from "Digimon: Digital Monsters." If I did, I would be rolling in money, and would be riding around in my limo instead of making fics for this anime. If anyone objects to this and thinks I should be sued, please feel free to bite me.  
  
**A/N: ** Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yes, it has been a long time since I had a fic out. No, I was not lost in another dimension. Although it did seem like it, ne? Anyway, this has got to be one of my worst ones. I knew I had to get a fic out, so... I tried to. Don't worry, I have like, 5 fics that aren't finished, and I'm trying to get them done. ENJOY! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I can't believe it. I just cannot believe it.  
  
The shine of her auburn hair gleamed once more as she closed the door behind her. To see _him_. Ishida Yamato. And I _let her go.  
_  
"Taichi," Agumon said to me gently, "You've really grown up!"  
  
I took one good look at Agumon, my Digimon, my partner, my best friend. I've  
grown up. If I did, then why do I feel like dirt?   
  
"Yeah, well...." I said, scuffing the floor with my shoe. I was at a loss for words at  
the moment, which was rare. "I....uhh...she just....you know," I answered lamely, looking down at my hands. Just then, Motomiya Jun zoomed past by me, holding about a zillion presents for Yamato. I got knocked to the ground in shock. And in anger. _Why does Yamato always have to get the girls?_ I wondered.  
  
Not that I liked Jun. That girl was just too weird. It was Sora I was thinking of. I  
just didn't get it. I've always felt something for Sora, but I just didn't know what. Sora  
was always cool with me. The big sister of the group that I once led in the Digital World. The girl that I played soccer with; the only girl on Odaiba Elementary's soccer team. I smiled, remembering how she used to play, kicking every guy's ass on the opposing team. It was great. _ She_ was great.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Taichi?" Agumon asked me, seeing me smile, as we  
walked to the concert.  
  
I nodded, trying to ignore the burning cold feeling inside of me. Can there be  
something that can be cold, but burning? If there isn't, then there is, now. I felt hot,  
burning with rage towards Yamato. The kind of rage that made me want to step in that  
room and smash him to bits. But I couldn't. The coldness was holding me back from  
walking, as if I were in the Arctic. My heart ached for Sora! I squeezed my eyes shut, as if trying to block the incident that happened ten minutes ago....  
  
"So... umm... Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean... not that  
it matters to me... just wondering..."  
  
"No, I wanna be available in case Yamato-kun is free afterwards..."  
  
"Oh...I see...Yama, huh?"  
  
"Are you mad, Taichi-kun?"  
  
_Yes! _ I felt like screaming. _YES! What happened to our past, Sora-chan?? We  
were together since we were kids! I would've done everything for you! I rescued you  
from Datamon and brought forth your Crest of Love! Don't you remember?  
_  
I couldn't say that too her. Her dark, crimson eyes were full of hurt and  
compassion. For _me_. She felt sorry for me. Pitied me. Why? Because she chose  
Yamato over me? I couldn't turn my anger towards Sora, a girl of kindness and love. I  
laid a hand on her shoulder and told her it was okay.  
  
I can remember the time we first met. We were ten-years-old.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_4 years ago...._  
  
"Pass me the ball, Taichi-kun!" my friend, Satoshi said to me.  
  
We were practicing soccer. Finally! Soccer season was here! I've been playing  
soccer even since I can remember. Probably since I could walk. As you can see, I love  
soccer. I don't know what I'd do without it. Probably go nuts.  
  
I kicked a sharp kick towards me friend, feeling the adrenaline pass through my  
body. It was just a practice game with the friends on my team, but I didn't care. Anytime I play soccer, I just feel the rush, excitement, and joy come over me. I ran and ran with my team, watching closely as the ball was rapidly passed from feet to feet. The ball got to me! I was closing in on the goal! I saw the goalie's eyes widen as he tensed up for my shot. I was about to push forward, sending the ball flying with all my might....  
  
And that's when I chose that moment to look up.  
  
Looking like a complete and total idiot with my eyes on the far left side of the  
field, my foot slipped from the ball and I fell right on my butt. But I was too awestruck to  
notice pain coming up from my behind.  
  
"Taichi! You okay?" the goalie, Yamazaki said to me, as the rest of my team  
gathered around.  
  
"Um....Hai," I managed to answer, my eyes still on the person that made me look  
like an idiot. She was too pretty for me to be mad at her.  
  
She seemed about my age, ten-years-old. Her short, auburn hair was tucked in by  
a blue hat that gave her a total sporty look. She wore a yellow and white sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans that outlined her athletic figure. Those crimson eyes were watching us curiously from the sides, as if wondering if she should come and join our group.  
  
The rest of the guys followed my stare. "Hey..." one of them said. "What's that  
girl doing here?"  
  
_Well, gee, I dunno, it's a soccer practice, maybe she wants to watch?_ I thought  
sardonically.  
  
"She looks familiar," Satoshi said, gripping the soccer ball. "She lives around the  
neighborhood somewhere. I wonder why she's here?"  
  
_Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and stare at her like an idiot,_ I thought. _I've  
gotten the idiot part covered today._ "Hey!" I shouted at the girl, waving my hand in the  
air, pushing myself to my feet.  
  
She blinked a couple of times, as if coming out of a trance, then looked around  
behind her, seeing if I was calling to someone else. She stared back at me, the idiot boy who was waving his hand. I blushed, realizing that that was the second time I acted like a doofus that day. With a confused look on her face, she pointed to herself, asking if I was talking to her. I nodded, and waved her over.  
  
As she ran over, I got a closer look at her face. It was a kind, gentle face. The  
kind where you know that the person who has it is responsible and will always try their  
best. I felt a wave of emotion come from the girl. I didn't know what it was. It was a  
warm, fuzzy feeling. The only word I could use to describe it was love....But that was  
impossible, right?  
  
The girl wandered in my little group of soccer players, and her eyes wandered on  
me. I realized that she did a double take, then the look was gone from her eyes. I  
wondered what she felt?  
  
"Um...Konnichiwa," she said. Her voice was soft, and was kind and gentle as I  
thought.  
  
"Konnichiwa," I answered politely, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Hey," Yamazaki said, and nodded.  
  
We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. "Um...Watashi wa Yagami  
Taichi," I said finally.  
  
"Watashi wa...Takenouchi Sora," she replied.  
  
Sora. The sky. She didn't seem like her name. Her auburn hair and crimson eyes  
didn't reflect the sky's azure beauty. But her personality did. It spilled out, even though  
she seemed shy. I liked her right away.  
  
She eyed the soccer ball that was in Satoshi's hands. "I love soccer," she said to  
us, not really meeting us in the eyes.  
  
My eyes widened. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "Hey, maybe you can play with  
us! That'd be so awesome! We gotta get you signed up on the team! Do you go to  
Odaiba?"  
  
Her face brightened up as she laughed at my enthusiasm. It wasn't a mean laugh.   
It was a nice laugh, which seemed like it would light up the whole city of Odaiba. I felt so happy to make such a pretty girl laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I go to Odaiba," she said, smiling. "I've seen you around. Maybe I can-"  
  
"Psst! Taichi!" one of my friends said to me. I turned to look at them, seeing that  
they weren't as happy as I was. The guys were eyeing Sora suspiciously, checking her out up and down.  
  
"Um...Be right back," I said to Sora. She nodded and started walking around the  
patch of grass, waiting for me to return.  
  
"What's up?" I asked Satoshi, confused. I saw the look of resentment cross over  
his face as he looked at Sora.  
  
"We don't want her playing with us," he said, as if that was that.  
  
I stared at him in shock. "Nani? Why?"  
  
"Because...." he said, shrugging. "She's a...._girl._"  
  
I crossed my arms. "Your point?"  
  
He crossed his arms too. "Girls can't be on the soccer team. They shouldn't even  
be playing soccer with us at all. They wouldn't want to get their clothes all sweaty and  
dirty, would they?"  
  
I flushed. A couple of guys snickered. I regained my confidence and said, "We  
should just let her play. Maybe she's actually good. You'll never know."  
  
One of the guys piped up, "No way, man. We're not letting her play. This is a  
_boys' _soccer team. No girls. When the coach gets here, he'll tell you the same thing."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
I spun around and looked right into Sora's crimson eyes. They weren't happy and  
sparkly anymore, but were dull with sadness. She tried to hide it with the smile and  
I-don't-care look on her face, but her eyes said it all. "It's okay," she said again. "I'll  
go."  
  
She started walking away. I wanted to go after her, but Yamazaki pulled me back.   
"Let her go, Taichi-kun. You'll be thanking us for this," he added.  
  
I pulled myself away from him. No way would I let them hurt a girl like that. She  
wanted to play, and she was upset. I couldn't let her get away. I didn't even realize it,  
but I wanted to be close to her, to get to know her better....  
  
"Sora-chan!!" I called out, running towards her.  
  
"Nani?" She turned around, and saw me. Before I could open my mouth, she cut  
my off. "It's okay. I don't have to play with you guys." She looked at the ground. "I'm  
used to it...."  
  
"No." I shook my head. "No," I said more forcefully. "They're treating you  
badly, Sora-chan. They shouldn't do this. So what if this is an all-boys' soccer team? If you're good enough, the coach could let you in and-"  
  
"No!" she cried out. "It doesn't matter how good I am! No guys would want a  
girl on their team. Like I said, I'm used to it," she whispered, trying to hold back her  
tears. "Just like my old school....Back in Kawada....I wanted to join a soccer team. It was all-boys' just like this one. But I couldn't even get near the sign-up sheet. It's not fair. I love soccer. The guys just don't want me, and there's no girls' soccer team around this place..." She clenched her fists and looked up into my eyes, her crimson pools shining with non-fallen tears.   
  
I felt so sorry for her. I would hate it if someone told me that I couldn't play  
soccer, my favorite sport. I'd just die. Just because she was a girl, she couldn't join?   
That's just stupid. Everyone should use their talents. No one should stand in their way.  
  
I reached down, grabbed her hand, and marched her back to Satoshi and the  
others. She looked up at me in surprise and blushed. I was blushing too, but I was too  
mad at my friends to be embarrassed by my sudden movement.  
  
"That's all gonna change, Sora-chan," I reassured her. "Don't worry.... I'm going  
to get you on this team, no matter what."  
  
"Taichi?" Satoshi shot me a look, and then looked at Sora up and down.   
"Taichi-kun, what the heck are you doing?"  
  
I ignored this question. "Let's make a bet," I said, clenching my fists. I was  
careful not to hurt Sora's hand that was in mine. "Split into two teams. Sora will be on  
one team. If she's as good as she says, and helps her team win, she gets to be on the  
team. You will all help convince the coach to let her join the team. If she loses, she  
doesn't join, and I'll never even see or talk to her again."  
  
The guys and Sora stared at me. "Okay..." Satoshi said finally. "It's a bet."  
  
It took a while for all of us to be split into teams, since none of the guys wanted to  
be on Sora's team, but we got things started. As we were getting into our positions, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Sora standing there. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I can't....believe you're doing this for me," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I haven't seen you play, but I know you're good," I said gently to  
her. "And..." I added, hoping that my face wasn't red. "Since the bet was that I'll never  
see you again if we lose.... I'll make sure that we'll win."  
  
I turned around to look at the opposing side, not wanting to see what Sora's  
reaction to that was. Satoshi kicked the ball. I retrieved it. I dribbled the ball with my  
feet, but someone on the other team took it. The defense on my team tried to stop it, and he lost the ball. It soared over to the other side. I was about to get it, when I saw a flash of auburn hair leap up into an amazing kick and knocked the ball from the sky.  
  
I stared at Sora in shock. _ She_ is _good!!!  
_  
I was the first one of my friends to snap back to reality. Sora had the ball, and we  
followed. The guys on the opposite team actually tackled her, trying to stop her. But she, herself, was unstoppable! "Taichi!" she cried out, kicking the ball back to me with her heel. "Help me out here!"  
  
The ball stopped at my feet, but I shot out the ball and it flew right down to the  
opposite side of the field. One of the guys on my team was out there and jumped up,  
hitting the ball with his head. "Hey! Takenouchi!" he yelled out, passing the ball to her as she sped down the field. Her eyes were shining with excitement and happiness as he passed it to her.  
  
She dribbled the soccer ball left and right, left and right, until all I saw was a  
spinning ball of white and black spots. Then I blinked. Satoshi had the ball! I ran down  
the field, determined to get the ball from him. As he saw me coming, his brown eyes  
widened, and kicked the ball to the other side with all his might. It wasn't long after that  
when Sora jumped up and shot out her leg, so that the ball would change direction and fly into the goal.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Present time..._  
  
"Taichi? Taichi-kun?"  
  
I looked up, and saw myself staring into those beautiful crimson eyes again. We  
were waiting around in the concert hall, waiting for Yamato's band to some out.   
  
"Sora-chan..." I said. "Um...so....I, uh..." Again, I was at a loss for words! Wow,  
this was really my day wasn't it?  
  
"Taichi-kun....sumi masen," she said softly.  
  
Before, I could answer her, I heard Yamato's voice come out from the stage. His  
blue eyes were gleaming with excitement as he held the microphone tightly in his right  
hand. "Hey, everybody! Are you ready to ROCK??"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
Everyone cheered louder. I thought I'd become deaf by the cheering of Yamato's  
fans. The music started, and he sang. He sang his heart out. I listened to the words of his song... So familiar...  
  
I turn around. I can see what's behind me.  
  
I turn back around. I can see what's ahead.  
  
Yes. I turn around... I do see what's behind me. I see a past... with Sora. I see  
her shining auburn hair and dark crimson eyes as she won that first game. When she won, she became the first girl on our soccer team. I see her, going into the Digital World with me. Saving Earth with me. My friend. My partner. My soul mate.  
  
Yes. I turn back around. I do see what's ahead. I see Sora and Yamato....  
possibly as a couple. I see me... without her. Without my soul mate by my side, since she had found a new love, and a new form of compassion. I turn back around, and face the future.   
  
And, Sora, if you don't believe I've been here all along...  
  
Just turn around...  
  
Just turn around...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I promise I'll get something out read-worthy soon! Well, I g2g finish my un-finished fics. Ja ne! ^.^  
  
**Yet Another A/N: **People, I am a Taiora fan. I just used Taichi's feelings to my advantage and wrote a fic about it. Don't give me any crap about how just becoz that happened between Sora and Yama "doesnt mean they are meant to be." HELLO PEOPLE? Lookit ep 50! Sora even might've married Yamato. I dunno, I can't tell by the ep 50 screen shots, but my theory is that Sora and Yamato marry, have kids, divorce, and she marries Jyou (coz like... they're too close for comfort, ne?) o.o; Anyway, Sora and Taichi don't marry. Am I going crazy over it? No. I'm just making a fic out of Taichi's feelings. And if you don't like it... LIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO READ MY FICS... then feel free to bite me. It's a free country, and I can write what I want, however I want it. Like I said, I'm still a Taiora fan 100%, but I can still make Soratos or Michis (::shudders::) if I want to. I don't care what happens in ep 50. I'm still a Taiora fan. That's what fanfics are for, ne? ::smiles:: Have a nice day! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
